O preço da felicidade
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Após a morte, como se faz para não esquecer-la? Continuação de "queria poder te dizer antes".


Essa é a segunda temporada da fic "Queria poder te dizer antes". Quem não leu o primeira, é só entrar no perfil, que ela esta lá ok?

Espero que gostem... Boa leitura...

* * *

- O que ele mais desejava na vida, agora? Capturar os bijjus e controlar todo o mundo... Ou ter a companhia de Konan... Só por mais uma noite? Não era surpresa alguma, encontrar Nagato Pein, olhando fixamente para a borboleta que Konan lhe dera... E, às vezes ao passar pelo quarto dele, era capaz de se ouvir, o som de um soluço.

As missões de capturação estavam indo mal... Ninguém sentia falta de Konan, ninguém nunca tinha se importado com ela... E já pressionavam Pein para conseguir logo um substituto. Pein que estava mais frio e vazio após a morte de Konan, resolveu ir à procura do substituto... Achava que assim, se preocupando mais com as missões não ficaria pensando em Konan todo o tempo...

E então, foi à procura do substituto, no caminho de volta, encontrou uma moça de cabelos cor de mel e olhos azuis. Os dois se encararam por um tempo... E sem aviso algum, Pein começa a atacar... Sem dificuldade nenhuma ela se esquiva de todos os ataques, e ainda fere Nagato...

Pein: Muito bom mesmo! Não me interessa saber quais eram seus planos para o futuro. A partir de agora, você fará parte da Akatsuki.

Sem falar mais nada Pein entrega o, sobretudo e o anel, que no passado era de Konan. Nunca Yumi chegaria aos pés de Konan... Não ao menos nos requisitos de amor... Beleza... Poder...

Ao chegar à sede, os outros Akatsukis receberam a nova integrante, para ela, aquilo estava mais parecendo um funeral, cheio de gente vestida de preto com aparências horríveis...

Dia após dias, missões após missões, Yumi e Pein começam a se entender, a compartilhar as experiências. Pein estava confuso em relação aos sentimentos... Estaria sentindo os mesmo que sentia pela Konan... Em relação a nova integrante?... Estaria de fato a amando? Pois até por que, quando algum outro membro se aproxima de Yumi... Seriam ciúmes... O que estava sentindo??

Agora Pein realmente não sabia o que deveria sentir... Gostava de Yumi, mais não podia trair o sacrifício de Konan... Nem a memória dela... Pein ficava mais tempo sozinho... Mais tempo pensando no duelo, em que as duas belas moças... Travavam em seu peito...

Por que seria justamente com ele... Ele que nunca tinha sentimento algum... agora estava em duvida... por excesso de amor... Mais seria justamente amor?.

E, então, numa noite antes da missão que teria junto de Yumi... Para a pocessão de uma relíquia antiga, Pein teve um sonho... Ele não soube responder se era um sonho... Uma ilusão... Ou a realidade mesmo...

Ele estava parado do lado de fora da sede da Akatsuki, ao lado de duas Lindas moças... Konan e Yumi... Konan estava com o rosto ensangüentado e Yumi brincava com uma flor... E fala baixinho "Pein me quer... Pein não me quer..."

Antes que Pein pudesse falar algo, as duas saem andando... Uma do lado da outra... Até chegar à estrada de terra... Nenhuma delas sorriu, ou se olharam, ou se falaram... Apenas caminhavam. E então a estrada de terra se dividiu em dois caminhos... Konan para em um, e Yumi no outro.

As duas o chamou... Qual Pein iria escolher? A pessoa que mais amava... Ou seria a nova companheira? Após um tempo Konan se virou e começou a andar pelo seu caminho... Após isso Yumi sorriu...

Yumi: Venha Pein... Ela não quer mais nada com você... Pois se não ela estaria te esperando... Como eu...

Pein olhou, para Yumi e o caminho de Konan, que agora estava deserto, sem pensar mais nada... Deixou Yumi falando sozinha e se pos a correr atrás de Konan...

Não havia ninguém naquela estrada... Nenhuma placa... Nem pessoa... Nem animais... Onde estaria Konan? Pein não iria desistir dela... Continuou andando, até que avistou ao longe a bela silhueta de Konan parada de costas a ele... Pein saiu correndo, mas antes que pudesse falar algo...

Konan: É a ultima vez que irei te esperar Nagato Pein.

E então, saiu da estrada e foi em direção ao campo de flores, no qual Pein havia a "enterrado"

Konan se sentou e apoiou as mãos no colo, olhando fixamente para o peito de Pein... Olhava para a borboleta pendurada no cordão...

Konan: Pein... – Para ele, ouvir a voz dela, era como uma canção cantada por diversos rouxinóis. –

Pein: Fale Konan... Querida.

Konan: Por que fez isso?

Pein: O que?

Konan: Esteve a sua frente dois caminhos... E ainda tevê duvida para escolher... Ou o meu... Ou da Yumi?

Pein: Ahn... É que bem... Sabe Konan, desde quando você partiu... Eu só via escuridão... E, a Akatsuki precisava de...

Konan: DE UMA SUBSTITUTA! É Pein eu sei o que anda acontecendo... Entenderia se fossem os outros, mais não esperava isso de você... – Com um trovão começa a chover... E Konan começa a chorar... As duas águas lavando o sangue que estava em seu rosto -

Pein: Konan... Ninguém irá tomar o seu lugar... Não dentro do meu coração... É só você... Nenhuma outra pessoa provaria o amor... Como você... Por isso que você é única...

Konan abaixa os olhos e encara as próprias mãos... O que mais ela poderia fazer? Nada! Ela estava Morta!

Konan: Desculpa Pein... Eu não queria ter partido, mas foi necessário... Eu só te quero ver feliz... – Faz uma pausa - Mesmo que sua felicidade... Seja completada... Por uma outra pessoa.

Pein se assustou ao ouvir isso, do jeito que conhecia Konan... Ela já teria exterminado a moça... Ele não respondeu nada, até por que não sabia o que tinha que responder... Konan se levanta

Konan: Amanhã... Será a ultima vez que te acompanharei em missão... Estarei partindo... Não sei para onde... Mas não se preocupe... Não irei sem antes te dizer adeus...

Pein tentou sorrir... Então Konan iria partir... E só deixou alguém se aproximar de Pein... Pois, ela sabia que ele estaria feliz... Estaria bem...

Pein: Konan... – E se levanta também - Obrigado...

Konan: Você sabe que faço qualquer coisa por você – Disse baixinho e sorrindo - Está na hora de partir Pein...

E como um passe de mágica, Pein vê Konan e o campo de flores desaparecerem... E com o sol ele abre os olhos... Estava em sua cama, quentinho... E Yumi parada na porta de seu quarto... Perguntou quem era Konan, mas Pein não respondeu... Deu a desculpa de que já estavam atrasados, e que aquela não era a hora certa de falar sobre aquilo...

Os dois saíram à procura da relíquia no caminho Pein conta para Yumi, que Konan é a mulher de sua vida... Pois morreu para protegê-lo. Não falaram mais nada durante toda a viagem até que pararam na frente de um templo... Ladeado por dois guardiões... Tentaram passar, mas foram impedidos.

Pein: Lute... Não tenha medo, se precisar de ajuda é só berrar...

Os dois lutaram conta os guardiões, cada um com cerca de três metros de altura... Pein com dificuldade conseguiu matar um... E foi ajudar Yumi. Pein a mandou se esconder... Mas, como estava já muito ferido... Estava levando uma surra do outro guardião. Se Pein não fizesse algo, estaria morto.

Pein: Yumi! Ajude-me...

Yumi estava colado ao chão... Estava apavorada de mais... Para sair dali.

Yumi: Mesmo que eu goste de você Pein... Não sou idiota o suficiente para sacrificar a minha vida para te salvar... Como aquela trouxa da Konan fez... – e sai correndo, deixando Pein sozinho -

Então seria assim... Nagato Pein iria morrer sozinho... Sem Konan, nem Yumi. Mas algo lhe tira a atenção é um sinal... Vê uma borboleta pousar bem encima da cabeça do guardião... E então sentiu uma força lhe tomar conta... Uma força diferente... Mais sabia qual força era...

Ao olhar para o lado... Viu Konan, linda como sempre. Ela estaria lutando junto com ele... Apenas mais uma vez... Enquanto Konan distraia o guardião, Pein o atacou e assim o derrotando. O guardião tomba no chão, morto.

Voltando a sua atenção para Konan, viu que ela estava usando um vestido branco... Ela estava iluminada e lhe sorria... Os dois se abraçaram e beijaram-se... Realmente não tinha sido um sonho! Ela estava ali junto com ela!

Pein: Konan... Você esta linda!

Mais antes que pudesse falar algo... Uma fenda de luz se abriu perto de uma arvore.

Konan: eu disse que estaria contigo... E você não acreditou... Vim dizer adeus... –Konan estava muito contente... -

Pein: Konan... Não se vá... Novamente... Não posso suportar, ver você partir de novo...

Konan: Mas você... Tem a Yumi... Para cuidar de você... Que te faz feliz!

Pein: NÃO! Não é com ela que eu sou feliz... É contigo!

Konan: Mas não posso ficar... Você ficara em paz...

Pein: Como ficarei em paz... Sem estar contigo? É com você Konan que eu quero ficar... É você que completa a minha felicidade...

Konan sorrir... Amava Pein... Mais não podia ficar na terra. Já não estava no meio dos vivos... Mais também não estava mais morta... Então uma idéia, iluminou o seus pensamentos!

Konan: Venha comigo Pein...

Pein: O que? –olha para fenda e para Konan-

Queria ficar junto de Konan... Mais gostava de Viver...

Konan: Venha... Não tenha medo... Ficaremos juntos para sempre... Nesse novo lugar, em que iremos... Começaremos uma nova vida... –Estende a mão para Pein-

O que Pein perderia se fosse junto de Konan? Perderia a sua vida... Mas, quantas vezes, arriscava-se para salvá-la?

Pein: Mais é claro Konan! Tudo pela nossa felicidade. – Segura a mão dela e a beija...-

E, então, os dois, vão em direção a fenda... Não sabe aonde essa fenda levava... Mais os dois tinham a certeza de que qualquer lugar estaria bom... Conquanto estivessem juntos... Pein e Konan... Os dois que negaram a vida por amor... Tiveram a recompensa da qual sempre esperaram... Uma recompensa que necessitou a vida dos dois... Uma vida, juntos, para todo o sempre...

End!


End file.
